Hello Goodbye
by ByunBaekheeyun
Summary: Byun Baekhyun merupakan anak keluarga Byun yang terkenal sebagai mitra bisnis yang sukses namun tertutup. Siapa sangka ternyata selama ini ia bertetangga dengan keluarga Park mitra bisnis yang juga tertutup. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, cinta yang memaksakan hadir diantara mereka walaupun mereka tak akan bersatu hanya keadaan dan sebuah tradisi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Goodbye**

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

allEXO member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek (always), Hunhan, and other pair.

Rated : T

**WARNING!**

It's YAOI, Boy's Love, Boy x Boy. Out of characters, Some typo(s). And story is mine!

Summary :Byun Baekhyun merupakan anak keluarga Byun yang terkenal sebagai mitra bisnis yang sukses namun tertutup. Siapa sangka ternyata selama ini ia bertetangga dengan keluarga Park mitra bisnis yang juga tertutup. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, cinta yang memaksakan hadir diantara mereka walaupun mereka tak akan bersatu hanya keadaan dan sebuah tradisi.

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summary-nya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari .

**Hello Goodbye**

**Chapter 1 :**

_Seoul, 6 Mei 2010_

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan seorang namja mungil, lemah tak berdaya diatas kasur queen size benda tak dapat menjamin kelangsungan hidupnya dengan berobat tuanya, Byun Daehyun dan Byun Taeyeon bahkan rela melakukan segala hal demi anak pertama mereka. Hingga beberapa maid datang membawakan gadis muda dari desa yang jauh dari kota Seoul.

"Tuan kami bawakan obat untuk tuan muda Baekhyun" ucap maid itu sopan.

"Cepat siapkan peralatan untuk upacara, kondisi Baekhyun semakin melemah." titah Tuan Byun yang berlalu menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Menjelang tengah malam, keluarga besar Byun melingkari tempat khusus untuk pelaksanaan upacara. Baekhyun yang tergolek tak berdaya hanya menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan demi keselamatan hidupnya, lamat-lamat ia memperhatikan gadis muda yang tengah ketakutan. Hinggaupacara desa itu meraung dan berontak ketika tubuhnya dililit dengan empat tali besar yang melingkari tubuhnya hingga menyisakan empat tali panjang pada empat itu menjerit pilu ketika beberapa maid mencoba paksa menarik tali dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga lewat tengah malam, yang tersisa hanya baju dari gadis malang tersebut. Segera cairan bewarna emas yang berada dicawan indah itu diminumkan kepada Baekhyun, setelahnya ia tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi segar menyambut Kota Seoul, dan tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tahun ini Baekhyun diperbolehkan kedua orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul, bahkan sebelumnya untuk mendapat ijin untuk bersekolah Baekhyun harus melakukan _aegyo_dan beberapa jurus andalannya agar orang tuanya luluh.

"Eomma bagaimana penampilanku ?apa aku terlihat tampan ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan berbinar.

"Kau melibihi tampan anakku, bahkan kau terlihat sangat manis" ujar Taeyeon mengulas senyum untuk anak pertamanya.

"Eomma, Appa dimana dongsaeng kesayanganku." Tanya Baekhyun mengambil makanan khusus untuknya.

"Pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat dengan mobil barunya." kata Daehyun tengah membaca Koran.

"Appa aku akan menaiki bus saja, aku tak ingin diantar supir dan bodyguard seperti itu, berikan aku ponsel saja sudah cukup" ucap Baekhyun setelah meminum susu rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

"Jangan bermimpi anakku, tak pernah ku ijinkan kau naik kendaraan umum, itu sangat membahayakan kondisi mu. Ingat pesan Appa, ne ?" jelas Daehyun mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas dan berlalu mengambil jas serta beberapa dokumen.

"Appa sangan menyebalkan, aku benci itu" Baekhyun kesal langsung memproutkan bibirnya.

"Appa mu benar nak, jadilah anak yang baik untuk tidak melanggar apa yang diperintahkan begitu eomma berangkat dulu ne, kau ponsel ini untukmu, untuk berjaga-jaga."Jelas Taeyeon lalu menyusul suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hannyoung High School, itulah sekolah yang akan ditempati oleh namja mungil ini. Setelah ia turun dari mobil, beberapa yeoja murid Hannyoung berdecak kagum karena keimutan Baekhyun. Ada yang sampai menjerit mempercepat langkahnya karena merasa risih dengan tatapan buas yeoja-yeoja tersebut.

Sesampainya dipapan pengumuman, Baekhyun segera mencari dimana letak mendapat kelas A1 karena akademiknya yang bagus setelah melewati serangkaian tes yang memilih tempat duduk pada barisan kedua karena barisan pertama telah penuh.

Beberapa siswa tengah berbincang memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Baekhhyun, namja imut ini memilih menunduk dan memejamkan mata untuk menunggu _songsaengnimnya_ datang. Disamping tempat duduk Baekhyun ada seorang namja yang tinggi dan tampan namun berwajah dingin hanya memandang papan tulis yang ada didepan, bahkan saat beberapa yeoja mengajak berkenalan, ia hanya menatapnya dan menjawab namanya dengan lama kemudian songsaengnim datang membawa setumpuk Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan menelungkup.

"Hei kau, songsaengnim sudah datang" ujar namja itu dingin tanpa menoleh kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Arra" Baekhyun kembali membetulkan melihat seseorang yang telah sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tertidur tetapi hanya menelungkup.

Songsaengnim menyuruh murid untuk memperkenalkan diri sampai pada baris kedua, setelaah Kim Jongdae Baekhyun maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

" Baekhyun imnida."Ujar Baekhyun datar lalu ia membungkuk pada teman barunya.

"Ehhehe, sangat berasal darimana Baekhyun-ah?" tanyasongsaengnim sambil tersenyum.

"Aku dari Perumahan tengah Kota Seoul."Jelas Baekhyun lalu duduk siswa berdecak lalu mereka mulai membicarakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak dari kalangan penjabat ataupun pengusaha sukses karena dapat tinggal di perumahan tersebut. Setelah Baekhyun, namja bertumbuh tinggi, tampan dan dingin itu maju kedepan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Chanyeol imnida, aku dari Perumahan tengah Kota Seoul" ujarnya dingin dan langsung duduk dibangkunya. Beberapa siswa ternganga pasalnya karena ketampanan Chanyeol, atau mungkin karena ada duo dingin dan datar yang berasal dari daerah yang sama. Setelah usai perkenalan songsaengnim menjelaskan peraturan dan seluk beluk sekolah.

KRINGG..

Bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa siswa keluar untuk pergi kekantin, ada juga yang sedang bergosip ria. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih pada posisi yang sama, duduk pada bangku mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun membaca buku, sedang Chanyeol menulis sesuatu pada kertas.

"Aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengawali pembicaraan ringan namu tetap menjaga tampang coolnya.

"Arra" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Kau Baekhyun." Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu pada kertasnya lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Baguslah kau tahu." ujar Baekhyun kali ini menoleh pada Chanyeol, mata mereka bertemucukup lama, hingga tak sadar ada dua orang yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Ekhem.." dehaman namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Luhan.

"Annyeong, aku Luhan, aku Tao" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Annyeong." Singkat, itulah jawaban dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh secara bersamaan pula.

"Wahh, kalian sangat cocok. Kalian ingin kekantin bersama kami ?" tawar Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disertai anggukan dari Tao.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalian pergi " jawab Baekhyun langsung sibuk kembali dengan buku yang dan Tao berlalu meninggalkan duo es itu.

Sesampainya dikantin, Luhan dan Tao bercerita jika mereka diacuhkan oleh kedua es yang ada hanya diam, dan beberapa menanggapi.

"Mereka sangat dingin, kalau begitu siapa yang mau berteman dengan mereka." Ujar Tao lalu mencomot donat yang ia beli.

"Aku harus berusaha mendekatinya dan menjadikannya teman kita." kata Luhan yakin.

"Tak semudah itu bodoh, aku tau mereka berdampingan, tetapi tak pernah aku melihat mereka keluar rumah." Cibir Sehun.

"Ok, ini akan menjadi pertanyaan yang besar" suara Jongdae dibuat-buat semisterius mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti Baekhyun atau Chanyeol ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gaya detektif.

"Jangan konyol." sergah Sehun kesal.

"Benar kata Sehun, kita terlalu konyol, ada saatnya kita mengetahui tentang mereka berdua." Jelas Luhan bijak dari yang sebelumnya.

Mereka memasuki kelas dengan adanya bunyi pertanda masuk.

.

.

.

**.**

Setelah tanda bel berbunyi Baekhyun pulang kerumah dijemput sebuah mobil hitam metallic yang mewah, Chanyeol pun juga mereka berjalan keluar pelataran tak menyadari beberapa siswa sedang membicarakan mereka. Ada yang berkata mereka kembar(jauh banget), atau kakak adik.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga luar yang menghubungkan dengan kamarnya, tak disangka Chanyeol juga menaiki tangga yang sama untuk sampai kekamarnya. Karena kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua dan Chanyeoldi lantai tiga, batas dinding halaman rumah tak menjadi halangan mereka untuk mengetahui masing-masing.

"Hei, kau tinggal disamping rumahku ?"Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ya."Jawab Chanyeol dingin seperti disekolah.

"Kalau begitu kita sama, tetapi kamarku berada dilantai dua. Aku tak pernah melihatmu." tanyaBaekhyun, lepas kendali saking senangnya. Sebetulnya Baekhyun ingin dekat dengan teman barunya, dan berteriak kesenangan karena hari ini pertama ia bersekolah diluar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau terlihat berbeda." kata Chanyeol berhenti pada salah satu anak tangga sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh karena kamar Baekhyun terletak dilantai dua.

"Ya begitulah, aku hanya tak ingin mendapat teman." kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi temanmu, kalau begitu masuklah."Chanyeol berbalik menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya.

Baekhyun ternganga pasalnya Chanyeol yang dingin berubah menjadi hangat Baekhyun sendiri tak sadar perubahan sikapnya yang berada disekolah dan dirumah. Baekhyun masuk lalu berbenah untuk makan malam, ia ingin membujuk Appanya kembali.

Suasana rung makan keluarga Byun sangatlah mewah, seperti keluarga kerajaan. Tetapi yang membuatnya kurang sempurna karena hanya berisikanempat orang yang Baekhyun dan kedua orang selesai makan, Baekhyun segera mengutarakan keinginannya tadi sore.

"Appa, eomma aku ingin kamarku pindah pada lantai tiga." ujar Baekhun sukses membuat Appanya tersedak.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin pindah ?"

"Aku hanya ingin pindah saja, tetapi aku juga mendapat teman baru."

"Ingatlah Baekhyun kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan temanmu,bersikaplah dingin pada mereka. Jangan sampai ada yang mendekatimu, paham ?" tegas Daehyun tak main-main.

"Ne appa, tapi aku hanya ingin berpindah pada lantai tiga. Aku memiliki teman berbicara disana" Baekhyunberkata pelan.

"Memangnya teman bicaramu siapa,hantu ?" cibir Sehun.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol tetangga kita, kamarnya ada dilantai tiga, dan dia bukan hantu dongsaeng kurang ajar." jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Ohh, anak Tuan Park, baiklah, akan kusuruh maid untuk mengangkat barang-barangmu."Kata Daehyun lembut.

"Hyung kau tahu, kau baru berkenalan satu hal lagi, berterimakasih-lah kepadaku, aku mencegah beberapa temanmu untuk mencoba mendekatimu tadi."Jelas Sehun yang langsung berlalu.

"Kyaa Byun Sehun, kau tidak sopan." teriak Baekhyun pada adik satu-satunya.

"Biarkan saja nak, Sehun terlalu menyayangimu, namu caranya sedikit berbeda." Kata Taeyeon lembut.

Beberapa maid memindahkan barang-barang Baekhyun menggunakan lift karena saking banyaknya. Apalagi ada barang tertentu yang tak boleh disentuh semakin membuat maid-maid itu kesusahan.

"Geser kesamping lagi, baiklah TV dan mejanya taruh didepan tolong bersihkan kasurku penghangat ruangannya berfungsi yaa paman." titah Baekhyun.

Suara menggema hingga lantai dua, dimana letak kamar orang tua Baekhyun berada. Mereka hanya menggeleng pasrah mengetahui tingkah anaknya, namun jangan salah sangka jika perumahan orang elit kenapa tak diberi kedap suara, karena untuk antisipasi saja jika ada sesuatu yang membahayakan dari lantai lain, tak terkecuali kamar Sehun yang dipasang kedap suara, Sehun memintanya karena ia sering memainkan game hingga tengah malam dengan berteriak. Disisi lain ada seseorang namja yang tengah belajar kemudian terusik karena suara gaduh dirumah sebelah, lalu ia keluar menuju balkon.

"Kyaa, Baekhyun bisakah kau diam." teriak Chanyeol namun dengan ekspresi yang tenang.

"Annyeong Chanyeolli, karena kau dilantai tiga, aku juga ingin dilantai tiga" Baekhyun menyapa hangat Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja, setelah selesai berbenah diamlah. Apa kau tak belajar huh ?" ujar Chanyeol mencoba bersabar.

"Aku muak dengan belajar, karena setiap harinya aku telah belajar, bahkan materi sampai kelas C." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bangga.

"Terserah, yang penting diamlah." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Hampir tengah malam, Baekhyun belum dapat memejamkan sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Tentang Chanyeol, tentang empat bulan lagi ia harus melakukan upacara mengerikan. Baekhyun lelah dengan hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menuju balkon dan menggangu kamar diseberangnya. Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Chanyeol dengan bisikan pelan agar tidak menggangu orang lain, dan tentu saja agar aksinya ini tak ketahuan.

"Pstt-pstt, Chanyeol ireona.. Chanyeol kumohonnn." Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Baekhyun terus berusaha memanggil, walaupun mustahil untuk Chanyeol bangun. Lama menunggu respon dari Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun putus-asa, ia berdiri melangkah kekamarnya. Hingga suara pintu terbuka dari kamar seberang, segera Baekhyun kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu ?"Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Katakan apa mau Baek ?"Tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapat teman, aku tak bisa tertidur." Kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Itu bukan urusanku Baek, berbaringlah kemudian tengah malam Tuan Byun."

"Sudah ku coba Yeoli tapi tak berhasil, dan karena kau menjadi temanku mulai sekarang itu juga urusanmu, arra ?" Baekhyun memproutkan bibirnya.

CHANYEOL POV

DEG

DEG

"Astaga, imut sekali seperti Eunji kecilku, Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila bila melihatnya bermanja seperti ini."

"Tapi saat disekolah, sikapnya dingin seperti es, walupun aku juga seperti itu, tapi perubahannya sangat berbalik ketika ia dirumah. Baekhyun mengingatkanku pada Eunji-ku."

"Tahan Chanyeol, kau jangan terpengaruh apapun, tahanlah hatimu Chanyeol, jangan sampai tertarik. Ingat pada tradisi." Batin Chanyeol nelangsa,

CHANYEOL POV END.

"Hei, Yeoli kau tak mendengarkanku ?"Tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura marah.

"A..anni, aku mendengarkanmu, baiklah apa yang membuat mu dapat tertidur ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Bercerita saja padaku, mungkin membuatku sedikit mengantuk."Kata Baekhyun bersiap memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Chanyeol bercerita mulai hari pertamanya naik sepeda, sampai hal kecil yang bisa membuat Baekhyun berapa lama sukses membuat Baekhyun tertidur dibalkon kesehatan Baekhyun mendekati bulan kelahirannya harus sangat diperhatikan.

.

.

.

**.**

Mentari keluar dari tempat yang masih sibuk dibalik selimut menguap melihat sekeliling lalu mengulas memori ingatannya semalam. Semalam Baekhyun tertidur didepan pintu balkon sembari mendengarkan cerita konyol Chanyeol, lalu siapa yang memindahkannya ambil pusing Baekhyun berdiri memasuki kamar mandi.

Pelataran Hannyoung kali ini belum begitu ramai, entah karena Chanyeol berangkat terlalu pagi atau beberapa murid telah saja tak ada yang berani terlambat, mengingat peraturan di sekolah ini sungguh berjalan kekoridor, langkah yang santai dikejutkan sesorang dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun, namja mungil ini diam-diam mengikuti Chanyeol ketika ia tahu namja tiang itu memasuki pelataran parkir.

"Yeoli.." teriak Baekhyun menggema.

"Kau..kita berada dilingkungan sekolah, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat. Tetap seperti kemarin, bersikaplah sewajarnya arra ?" jelas Chanyeol tegas, membuat Baekhyun memprout-kan bibirnya.

"Arra."Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menggelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun duduk disusul Chanyeol dari belakang, mereka duduk berdampingan hingga songsaengnim datang mengajar matematika. Baekhyun bosan harus mengulang pelajaran yang telah ia pelajari dirumah. Memang Baekhyun tipe orang yang cepat dalam belajar, tapi ia berpura-pura mendengarkan daripada harus dihukum. Karena bosan Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol kertas secara diam-diam.

**Yeoli bagaimana sepulang nanti kita berkencan^^ ?**

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, berkencan ?bahkan dirinya dan Baekhyun belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jikapun iya Chanyeol pasti tak akan pernah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai namjachingu-nya hanya karena alasan sederhana, sebuah tradisi. Chanyeol membalas surat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Kau terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa arti berkencan?bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama ? dengan berjalan kaki tentunya.**

Baekhyun membacanya memekik kegirangan, karena baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berjalan menelusuri jalanan Seoul, bahkan Sehun dongsaeng-nya saja pernah dimarahi appanya karena mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi blok. Karena appa dan eomma nya tak ingin Baekhyun akan kambuh sebelum tanggal yang dipastikan. Tanpa sadar ia telah membuat seluruh kelas dan tentu saja Jung songsaengnim menoleh kebelakang.

"Byun Baekhyun, kerjakan soal no 4." titah Jung songsaengnim tegas.

Seluruh siswa memandang prihatin pada Baekhyun, pasalnya soal yang disajikan adalah soal yang menurut mereka begitu terkecuali bagi Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu yakin Baekhyun dapat mengerjakannya dengan lancar. Setelah berkutat dengan soal tak menunggu lama, Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan tepat, bahkan dengan cara yang lebih singkat. Semua murid berdecak kagum pada Baekhyun, yang dikagumi hanya melengos dan kebali duduk.

KRINGG

Bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan hingga beberapa siswa yang telah menjadi fans Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatau dibalik kedekatan mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang membuntuti mereka hingga pelataran berusaha mati-matian untuk meminta ijin pada pengawalnya yang menunggu, tentu saja untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol. Hingga ia menyerah langkah terakhirnya adalah menelfon eommnya.

"Halo eomma, aku ingin pulang bersama Chanyeoli. Kau harus mengijinkannya." Kata Baekhyun tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"…"

"Eomma, aku hanya pulang bersamanya, aku tak akan ."Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan eommanya.

"…"

"Gomawo eomma kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun kegirangan melupakan kalau ia masih dilingkungan sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan, mereka sempat mampir ke kedai minuman sebentar karena Baekhyun haus, bahkan hingga tengah perjalanan Baekhyun masih bersemangat bercerita, namun tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam menggunakan mobil sport merah miliknya. Hingga Baekhyun merasa dirinya kelelahan, ia bertumpu dilutut, Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan tawa mengejek. Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya, yang ia pikirkan tubuhnya terasa lemah, sulit untuk berdiri tegak, seperti tak ada tulang yang kuat menumpunya. Matanya sayu menatap kosong tanah yang digunakan berpijak. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa mencoba bertanya pada Baekhyun, sang empunya hanya terdiam seperti batu.

"Baek, ada apa dengan mu ? jawablah" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"…"

"Baek, ada darah."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, melihat darah keluar dari celah rambut mendongak pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong, jiwa Baekhyun entah hilang kemana.

"Y..yeoli,, bawa a..aku ke rumah." titah Baekhyun yang langsung jatuh.

Namja yang mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menepikan mobil sport-nya dan tanpa aba-aba, ia merebut Baekhyun dari tangan Chanyeol mengangkatnya ala bridal-stlye dan memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Mobil itu melesat diikuti siluet Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya.

TBC/END

**Annyeong^^**

**Ini ff pertama author lohh. Maaf kalau gaje atau mungkin pasaran ?author juga nggak tahu. Lanjut atau nggaknya itu tergantung dari review kalian #modus*plakk.**

**Ff ini juga tantangan dari temen-temen author setelah UN. Doain author dan kawan-kawan dapet nilai bagus dan lulus 100%, aminn .**

**Jangan jadi silent riders dan berusahalah menghargai karya orang lain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Goodbye**

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

all EXO member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek (always), Hunhan, and other pair.

Rated : T

**WARNING!**

It's YAOI, Boy's Love, Boy x Boy. Out of characters, Some typo(s). And story is mine!

Summary : Byun Baekhyun merupakan anak keluarga Byun yang terkenal sebagai mitra bisnis yang sukses namun tertutup. Siapa sangka ternyata selama ini ia bertetangga dengan keluarga Park mitra bisnis yang juga tertutup. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, cinta yang memaksakan hadir diantara mereka walaupun mereka tak akan bersatu hanya keadaan dan sebuah tradisi.

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summary-nya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari itu. Hehehe.

_**garis miring untuk flashback.**_

**Hello Goodbye**

.

.

**.**

Namja yang mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menepikan mobil sport-nya, dan tanpa aba-aba ia merebut Baekhyun dari tangan Chanyeol mengangkatnya ala bridal-stlye dan memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Mobil itu melesat diikuti siluet Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya.

**Chapter 2 :**

"Hei, kau berhenti." nafas Chanyeol terengah mengikuti laju mobil sport yang membawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun yang ada dibenak Chanyeol sekarang, ia khawatir dengan namja mungil yang baru saja bergurau dengan nya.

Chanyeol begitu lelah, mobil sport itu melaju kencang. Chanyeol memberhentikan taksi dengan tujuan komplek perumahannya, pikirnya dengan berbicara pada orang tua Baekhyun mungkin akan lebih mudah. Tak terbesit dipikirannya untuk melapor polisi. Sesampainya didepan pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol meminta supir taksi pergi dan memasuki area kediaman Byun, langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika beberapa penjaga bertubuh besar menghalangi langkahnya. Chanyeol bersabar untuk tak melawan sedikitpun, ia hanya menjelaskan sesuatu yang mendesak. Hingga keributan terjadi didepan rumah kediaman Byun.

"Kalian, ini sangat penting. Ini menyangkut majikan kalian, Tuan Byun Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol tenang namun penuh penekanan.

"Tuan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Kau bocah, pergilah." hardik penjaga bertubuh kekar itu.

Chanyeol tak dapat menjaga emosinya, ia seakan runtuh dari pertahanan yang telah ia bangun. Mata Chanyeol berkilat, ia menatap tajam setiap penjaga dengan seringaian buas. Beberapa penjaga bergidik, namun tetap menjaga posisi mereka. Chanyeol melempar penjaga-penjaga itu dengan mudah, dan ia langsung membuka paksa gerbang keluarga Byun. Hingga akhirnya salah satu penjaga menghubungi majikannya. Mengetahui itu Daehyun langsung keluar rumah menunggu Chanyeol tiba didepan pintu rumah.

Daehyun tak menyangka Chanyeol dapat mengalahkan puluhan penjaga diluar dan dapat menerobos hingga pintu depan rumah. Chanyeol yang masih berkilat langsung tenang ketika Daehyun berdeham.

"Ekhmm, nak pulanglah, kau menggangu kediaman seseorang." ujar Daehyun lembut.

"Baekhyun, dia pingsan, dia mengeluarkan darah, dan dia diculik namja asing." ucap Chanyeol tersulut emosi.

"Apa yang kau maksud namja asing itu aku ? kau pulanglah, Baekhyun hyung sudah aman." Cibir Sehun yang datang dari dalam.

"Kau yang membawa Baekhyun ? bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun." tanya Chanyeol berubah menjadi raut khawatir.

"Dia sedang beristirahat, pulanglah nak." Daehyun berlalu diikuti siluet Sehun dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol tak mengerti, karena semua terjadi begitu cepat, Chanyeol merasa dirinya-lah yang paling bodoh sekarang. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang.

Disisi lain keluarga Byun tengah kerepotan, karena beberapa bulan lagi pelaksanaan upacara sedang kondisi Baekhyun mulai drop. Baekhyun mungkin tak akan bertahan sampai tanggal yang ditentukan, yaitu tanggal kelahirannya, namun apabila dipercepat akan berakibat fatal pada dirinya. Maid telah membersihkan darah dan tentu saja memberi Baekhyun ramuan, agar namja mungil ini kuat kembali. Daehyun, Taeyeon, dan Sehun berkumpul diruang kelurga, hal penting akan dibicarakan dengan tabib sekaligus penasehat.

"Bagaimana tabib Lee, apa Baekhyun dapat bertahan ?" Tanya Daehyun khawatir. Tabib itu menghela nafas, memberi jeda sejenak untuk menjawab. "Mungkin ada harapan untuk melaksanakan upacara tepat pada tanggalnya, tapi itu semua tergantung pada diri Baekhyun. Beberapa minggu atau bulan ini mungkin Baekhyun akan tak sadarkan diri. Berdoalah agar jiwa Baekhyun kuat." Jelas tabib lalu bersalaman dengan kelurga Byun.

Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Baekhyun, ia memang berencana untuk tidur disini. Sesampainya Sehun menghampiri nakas Baekhyun yang penuh dengan boneka rilakuma, ia teringat saat Sehun menjanjikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

_Dikediaman keluarga Byun, setelah pesta ulang tahun berakhir, dua anak kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun bermain ditaman, mereka bercanda gurau. Kedua anak itu memang memiliki umur yang sama, namun berbeda waktu ketika dilahirkan, Byun Baekhyun sebagai anak pertama lahir pada tanggal 6 Mei pada tengah malam, sedang Byun Sehun lahir pada tanggal 6 Mei ketika matahari mulai terbit. Masing-masing memegang boneka rilakuma kesayangan mereka. Anak yang paling kecil Byun Sehun bermain boneka dengan alat peluncur seperti meriam, bonekanya dimasukkan kedalam lubang peluncur, segera ia memanggil hyung-nya yang berayun ditaman. _

"_Baekki hyung, kemarilah lihat meriam mainanku." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dari ayunan membawanya melihat alat peluncur milik Sehun._

"_Sehunni, kau tak boleh menembakkan rilakuma ini, nanti dia kesakitan." Jelas Baekhyun mengambil rilakuma Sehun dan menggendongnya._

"_Hyung ini thebuah bonekah, ia tak akan apa-apa." Sehun membela diri merebut rilakuma dari tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang meriam. Sehun menyulut sumbu meriam, dan meriam itupun siap meluncurkan rilakuma itu terbang jauh, bahkan melewati tembok tinggi kelurga Byun._

"_Se..Sehunni yang kau tembakkan tadi rilakuma milikku, bukan milikmu." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar _

"_Jangan menangith hyung, Thehun akan mendapatkannya kembali ne ?" ujar Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sehun pergi keluar rumah dengan beberapa penjaga mendampinginya, ia mencari rilakuma milik Baekhyun hingga petang. Baekhyun yang bersiap-siap melakukan upacara menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Adik semata wayang-nya itu tak boleh melihat pelaksanaan upacara. Sehun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal semacam itu. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang sudah 6 kali melaksanakan upacara saat hari ulang tahunnya._

_Sehun kembali dengan wajah kusam, dan baju yang kotor. Segera ia menghampiri hyung-nya yang menunggu diruang keluarga._

"_Hyung..Thehun mendapatkannya." ujar Sehun senang melihat rilakuma hasil pencariannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus kepala Sehun yang tingginya sejajar dengannya. _

"_Sehunni, hyung senang kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang bersikanlah dirimu, kau terlihat kotor, dan masuklah kedalam kamar. Jangan keluar hingga tengah malam." Jelas Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang terbengong._

_Ketika tengah malam Sehun tak dapat memejamkan matanya, ia teringat perkataan hyungnya. Sehun juga belum sempat memberikan rilakuma milik hyungnya, sesampainya dirumah ia menunjukkannya lalu hyungnya memberi nasihat untuk tetap berada dikamar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Sehun diam-diam keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sehun terkejut melihat kondsi hyungnya yang lemah, badannya begitu kurus hingga menyisakan tulang dan kulitnya. Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki Sehun mendekati hyung-nya mencoba membangunkannya._

"_B..Baekki hyung, irreona." ujar Sehun terbata disusul terbukannya kelopak mata Baekhyun._

"_S..Sehunnie, sedang apa kau kemari, hyung sedang sakit." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara pelan, karena tenaganya belum semuanya pulih._

"_Mengembalikan rilakuma milikmu hyung, hyung sakit apa ?" Tanya Sehun lembut._

"_Hyung dikutuk seseorang dari keluarga jahat, hingga hyung seperti ini. Hyung akan sembuh jika Sehun merahasiakannya dari teman-teman Sehunni dan hyung akan sembuh bila hyung mendapatkan seseorang yang membuat kutukan ini hilang." Jelas Baekhyun meyakinkan Sehunni-nya._

"_Thehun berjanji tak akan menceritakan pada thiapa-thiapa hyung. Thehun juga berjanji akan menjaga hyung, dan mencarikan theteorang yang membuat kutukan itu thilang."_

_Mereka berdua tersenyum, Sehun lalu tidur disamping hyung-nya yang masih dalam keadaan lemah._

Sehun mengembalikan boneka rilakumanya. Ia memandang sendu pada hyung yang disayanginya. Sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan seseorang yang dapat menghilangkan kutukan Baekhyun. Hingga lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara seperti bisikan, Sehun menulusuri suaranya hingga ia berhenti didepan pintu balkon.

"Pstt Baekhyun ireona. Apa kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Apa yang yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Ohh emhh, kau siapa ? aku hanya ingin tahu keadan Baekhyun, yah itu saja." Jelas Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Baekhyun hyung baik-baik saja, ia sedang istirahat. Aku Byun Sehun, aku satu kelas dengan mu." ujar Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam seribu bahasa.

Chanyeol masih dalam posisi yang sama, kedua kakinya masuk pada celah-celah pembatas balkon sembari ia duduk. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol, yang ia khawatirkan akhirnya terjadi. Chanyeol jatuh pada Baekhyun, memang cepat namun begitulah adanya. Chanyeol harap Baekhyunlah takdir yang seharusnya ia penuhi.

.

.

.

.

**.**

Chanyeol semakin gelisah, Baekhyun tujuh hari menghilang tanpa kabar. Pernah Chanyeol nekat datang kerumah Baekhyun namun yang didapatnya hanya beberapa maid mengatakan Baekhyun sedang pergi berlibur. Apa mereka sedang mengada-ada, jelas-jelas kemarin malam Chanyeol masih melihat Sehun mondar-mandir didalam kamar Baekhyun dan seperti berbicara kepada seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol frustasi, ia memandang sendu pintu balkon kamar Baekhyun, berharap namja mungil yang dicintainya keluar menyapanya hangat seperti biasa. Hingga Chanyeol lelah menunggu, ini minggu kedua dimana Baekhyun sudah menjadi pembicaraan hangat dikelas, namun guru-guru bungkam dengan keadaan Baekhyun, terutama Sehun, ia menghilang selama satu minggu ini.

"Baek, kumohon. Kau dimana ?" Tanya Chanyeol sesak berbicara pada pintu balkon kamar Baekhyun. Air matanya mendesak untuk keluar namun ia tahan.

Sekarang Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan baru, setelah ia pulang sekolah dan menjelang tengah malam, Chanyeol akan keluar ke balkon hanya untuk bercerita pada pintu balkon kamar Baekhyun, berharap sang empunya keluar menyambutnya hangat. Selama satu bulan Chanyeol selalu sendirian, karena memang teman satu-satunya yang ia punya menghilang.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari setiap ia bercerita ada seseorang yang setia menungguinya hanya untuk mendengarkan tanpa membalas. Seorang itu menahan isaknya yang selalu memaksa untuk keluar setiap mendengar kisah Chanyeol, maupun itu konyol hingga menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

**.**

Ini tahun ketiga dimana Baekhyun tak muncul disekolah maupun dirumah. Beberapa menduga Baekhyun pindah sekolah. Namun Chanyeol tak yakin akan hal itu. Chanyeol tetap menunggu Baekhyun tanpa lelah, Chanyeol selalu mengejar-ngejar Sehun, untuk mendapat informasi. Namun Sehun selalu menghindar, hingga membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan upacara kelulusan.

Chanyeol berharap ada Baekhyun untuk berfoto bersama. Harapan itu selalu berakhir dengan keputusasaan. Malam ini Chanyeol ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun, setelah sekian lamanya. Walaupun Chanyeol seperti orang gila berbicara pada pintu balkon kamar Baekhyun ia tak peduli. Chanyeol sangat merindukan namja kecil yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada dua kali pertemuan.

"Baek kau tahu, setiap pulang sekolah aku menyusuri jalan yang terakhir kita lewati bersama. Kau selalu tertawa dan bercerita hal banyak hingga kau kehausan. Dan setiap pulang sekolah aku juga memesan apa yang kau pesan saat itu. Walaupun aku tak menyukai rasanya aku memaksanya untuk masuk melewati tenggorokanku.

Baek aku merindukanmu. Kita hanya bertemu dua kali sekarang kau pergi. Aku memang salah telah jatuh padamu, kau mirip dengan seseorang yang paling kusayang Baek. Eunji kecilku yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi keselamatanku. Tapi aku menyayangimu bukan karena kau mirip Eunji, aku menyayangimu karena kau Byun Baekhyun, bukan Park Eunji. Baek, aku tak tahu lagi apa salahku hingga kau tak pernah mau menemuiku lagi." Chanyeol berhenti tak dapat melanjutkan ceritanya, air matanya selalu mendesak untuk keluar. Hingga ia mengucapkan kata terakhir untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baek, aku cukup sabar untuk menunggumu hingga sekarang ini. Aku besok akan pindah. A..aku akan ke Amerika, melanjutkan sekolahku. Aku harap kau datang sekedar mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Baek aku menyayangimu, selamat malam Baek." Ucap Chanyeol, dadanya bergemuruh, menahan amarah yang ia pendam.

Disisi lain, seorang namja ringkih yang terisak mendengar penuturan terakhir Chanyeol. Memang setiap kali Chanyeol bercerita Baekhyun selalu menahan dirinya agar tak terlihat lemah dihadapan dirinya sendiri, namun kali ini ia tak dapat terbendung lagi. Baekhyun menyesali pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun Ia tahu akhirnya ia akan tersakiti dengan cintanya. Baekhyun memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam. Hingga terdengar suara memecah isak tangisnya.

"Hyung, berhentilah menangis untuknya." Ucap Sehun lirih. Namun Baekhyun masih saja terisak. Meratapi takdir yang ia jalani.

"Chanyeol juga mencintaimu hyung, cintamu terbalas. Namun lupakan semuanya hyung, kau ingin dirimu dalam bahaya ?"

Sehun berucap menenangkan hyung-nya. Namun tak ada hasil, Baekhyun masih terus terisak. Sehun mengerti perasaan Baekhyun, mungkin karena ikatan saudara. Hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

_Setelah Baekhyun pulih yang membutuhkan waktu satu bulan, ia melangkah kepintu balkon untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Baekhyun merindukan namja tinggi itu. Sebelum sampai appanya mencegah Baekhyun untuk kebalkon disertai eommanya dan tentu saja Sehun yang menatapnya iba._

"_Baek, jauhi anak keluarga Park." Kata Daehyun dengan setengah hati, ia memang mengetahui anak pertamanya mencintai anak keluarga Park yang waktu itu mencoba mendobrak kediamannya._

"_Wae appa ? dia satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki." Ucap Baekhyun menentang appanya dengan dipeluk Taeyeon untuk menahan amarahnya._

"_Dia seorang Shield Baekhyun-ah, kau ingin mati ditangannya ? walau dia belum menyadarinya, pelan-pelan dia akan mengetahui dia seorang Shield, untuk sekarang ini kau kembali home schooling. Aku tak menerima penolakan Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Daehyun berlalu diikuti Taeyeon istrinya. Daehyun menghela nafas, ia memang tak akan pernah tega menyakiti putranya yang lemah. Namun ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun. _

_Jika sesorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi Shield, ketika ia menyadarinya, ia akan segera melakukan panutannya, yaitu membunuh seorang Keluarga Shiriin yang terkena kutukan. Keluarga Baekhyun memang turun temurun sebagai keluarga Shiriin namun belum ditemukan seorang angota keluarganya yang terkena kutukan. Hingga Baekhyun lahir, kutukan itu datang. Daehyun mengetahui Chanyeol seorang Shield ketika merasakan kekuatannya dan menghirup bau seorang calon Shield. Pada akhirnya ia tahu ia akan menyakiti putranya yang ia sayangi._

.

.

.

**.**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi, alasannya untuk mengintip kepergian Chanyeol. Sebelum ia keluar rumah, Baekhyun mengintip lewat jendela kamrnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang mengecek kembali barang-barangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, melihat bagaimana pujaan hatinya pergi.

Chanyeol merasa barang yang ia bawa tak ada yang tertinggal. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi kebalkon. Ia ingin berpamitan dengan Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol tau apa yang ia akan dapatkan, pasti akhirnya ia seperti orang gila yang sedang berbicara pada pintu kamar sesorang. Sebelumnya kebalkon Chanyeol melihat dan menata kotak yang akan ia hadiahkan untuk Baekhyun, didalamnya ada suatu barang yang mungkin akan Baekhyun sukai, dan Chanyeol meninggalkan surat pada kotak itu.

"Hai Baek, mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir aku berbicara dengan mu, walaupun kau tak mendengarnya ataupun aku bahkan seperti orang gila. Kau tahu Baek, banyak hal yang telah aku kisahkan kepadamu. Aku tak tahu sekarang harus bercerita apa." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, ia berfikir untuk merangkai kata-kata yang manis agar Baekhyun tersenyum, walaupun Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu Baekhyun mendengarkannya atau malah setiap ia mengutarakan isi hatinya Baekhyun tak ada.

"Baek, aku akan pergi, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku ke Harvard. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku juga meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu, akan kutitipkan pada Sehun nanti. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi Baek. Sampai jumpa masa yang akan datang Baek." Ucap Chanyeol seraya meninggalkan balkon dengan wajah tertekuk.

Baekhyun terisak untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun ia cepat menghapus jejak air matanya. Segera ia berlari menuju lift untuk kelantai paling dasar. Disana terlihat Sehun yang akan membukakan pintu. Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik tirai jendela hanya sekedar ingin melihat Chanyeol lebih dekat. Setelah berbincang Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Baekhyun. Terlihat punggung lebarnya menjauh, semakin menjauh hingga menghilang.

Sehun yang tahu hyung-nya bersembunyi dibalik tirai hanya menggeleng. Sehun berjalan pelan menepuk bahu hyung-nya yang tengah melamun.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja." Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk menanyakan hal ini, jelas saja Baekhyun dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Ohh, kau diberi sesuatu oleh Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ini kotak untukmu, kalau begitu beristirahatlah dikamar hyung." Ujar Sehun menyerahkan kotak itu dan berlalu sebelum ia melihat hyung-nya menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun menatap sendu pemberian Chanyeol, diciumnya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya. Baekhyun kembali menatap jendela, mengulas memori terakhir ia melihat Chanyeol, tanpa sadar cairan bening meluncur melewati sudut matanya dan jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang tirus. Baekhyun berjalan kembali kekamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya lolos melihat keadaan hyun-nya yang berantakan.

Sesampainya dikamar, Baekhyun membuka kotak yang diberikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberinya sebuah cincin yang berhiaskan berlian bewarna merah, cincin itu menggantung dengan sebuah kalung sebagai pelengkapnya. Baekhyun menatap nanar hadiah pemberian Chanyeol. Didalamnya Chanyeol meninggalkan surat untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil surat pemberian Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membaca surat pemberian Chanyeol.

_Untuk Baekhyun._

_Baek, aku haya dapat menyampaikan sedikit hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Baek aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku akan menyimpan memori indah saat terakhir kita bersama. Memang singkat, namun itu sangat berarti, aku tak pernah menyesali pernah bertemu denganmu. Baek kau tahu, sebenarnya aku telah menyimpan rasa padamu sejak aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkanmu. Apa kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama ? mungkin menurutmu aku bodoh karena terlalu mengharapkanmu._

_Baek, ketika kau membaca ini, mungkin aku telah pergi, namun saat aku kembali orang yang pertama aku temui adalah kau. Bertahanlah demi aku Byun Baekhyun. Kelak nama itu akan berubah menjadi Park Baekhyun, aku sangat percaya itu. _

_Baek, jagalah kalung sekaligus cincin pemberianku, karena saat nanti tiba, aku akan menemukanmu dengan cincin itu. Kau pasti bingung ?_

_Baek, aku ingin mengatkan tentang keluargaku, tentang sebenarnya siapa aku. Baek umurku yang cukup muda ini ternyata aku dipilih sebagai shield, kau tahu itu ? kau pasti tidak mengerti. Aku mohon kau tetap menungguku. Karena setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku, lalu aku akan meneruskan usaha milik keluargaku. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, aku juga akan mengutuk seorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk aku bunuh. Seorang yang telah mengambil kebahagian manusia yang tak berdosa untuk kepentingannya sendiri._

_Seorang yang telah mengambil sari kehidupan hingga orang yang diambil mati mengenaskan. Aku akan membunuh siapa pun itu. Karena aku seorang shield Baekhyun-ah. Tungulah aku hingga aku kembali, aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugasku, jika tugasku tak terselesaikan aku tak akan bisa bersama orang yang aku cintai Baekhyun-ah, setelah semua berakhir aku akan datang kerumah-mu dan melamar-mu. Menjadikanmu seorang Park Baekhyun._

"ANDWE Chanyeol-ah, hiks…hiks..aku mohon jangan." Baekhyun memekik pilu, setelah membaca surat dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun melempar semua barang yang ada dihadapannya terkecuali hadiah pemberian Chanyeol-nya. Baekhyun hampir lupa kondisinya dalam keadaan lemah. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipinya yang tirus.

**~ END ~**

**Ini chap 2 udah author post tapi END dengan nggak elitnya.**

**Maaf juga atas kesalahan author yang lalai, memang sebelumnya author belum mengedit sama sekali yang Hello Goodbye chap 1. **

**Itu karena author baru pertama kali post cerita juga.**

**Terimakasih yang udah bersedia review maupun ngikutin ini cerita.**

**Kritik dan saran kalian juga sangat membantu author.**

**Sekali lagi author minta maaf atas kesalahan author di Hello Goodbye chap 1 maupun 2 ini. Manusia nggak ada yang sempurna juga kan ? hehehe..**

**Sebenernya author mau lanjutin hingga beberapa Chap, tapi berhubung yang respon juga sedikit jadinya two shoot aja. Maaf juga karena belum sempat menghadirkan Hunhan, karena rencana malah jadi hancur berantakan. *malah curhat?.**

**Salam Chanbaek Shipper…**

**Aku hard shipper lohhh *nggak penting abaikan aja.**


End file.
